wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wonder Woman Wiki! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the for more tricks, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Delete Templates Hi - I just created a couple of templates as was playing around with some TV epsiode formats. I've abandoned them, so you can delete them: *Template:WW Episode‎ *Template:! *Template:Rb *Template:Clear Thanks Warwick 08:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Donna Troy Hey Adam just finished creating the Donna Troy page its all done and completed. Oh and a Wonder Woman movie related movie note did you ever see the Fake Wonder Woman Movie Poster that has actress Megan Fox playing Wonder Woman if not I'll upload the image so you can see it and put it on my user page let me know if you interested in taking a look its a pretty good fake poster but its still fake. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Take a Look the Image is up and what do you think? From Rod12 2-JSA Heroes and 1-Teen Titans Hero Done Hey Adam I just finished doing the pages for Stargirl, Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers), and Starfire there all done and completed. So now I'm going to go head over to the Green Lantern Site and start work on the Indigo Lantern Corps pages. Oh and let me know if you think of any more Heroes that could go on the Wonder Woman site just put down the list on my talk page and I'll work on them. An Wow 40 Pages have been created since I took over the Green Lantern Site thats great that shows were doing some great work over there. An not to forget the Wonder Woman site here when you came on and took over it was only at 22 Pages now its growing fast and currently at 47 Pages so good job to you as well. That why you and me are good team when it comes to this type of work. Well talk to you later and see you over at the Green Lantern Site. From Rod Writers Template Hey Adam I created a page for legendary comic book writer Robert Kanigher but after I saved it I saw you didn't have the writers template up yet so the page currently looks a little weird but the information is there I got it from my Flash Site. Well talk to you later. From Rod Batman Universe Hey Adam I was just notice alot of Batman characters and the general universe appearing on on site I was just wondering why because shouldn't we just redirect those character pages to your Batman site. Or do have another plan in mind like what your doing on the Batman site with having Aquaman on the Batman site for excample. I was basically just wondering what the plan was and why I was seeing the Batman Universe on the Wonder Woman Site Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Injustice League members. Sir, I apologize for the Batman villians.I was going to try to balance out Injustice League members according to rogue of which super hero, and merely started with Batman as my first category. Why did you restore the pages after deleting them? Just wondering. Thanks, --Duel44 21:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Injustice League pages Do I just place them under the Injustice League Category or otherwise? Thanks,--Duel44 21:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Batman Wiki Sir, I am completely shocked and confused as to the blocking of my account on Batman Wiki. I trust you meant well in doing so, but I am not a common vandal. I have changed my password,but I am still confused as to why I was blocked. I am sure we can sort this misunderstanding up. Thanks, --Duel44 15:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Batman wiki Sir, This constant blocking of my account on Batman wiki is starting to get a little irritating, even if I know you are just trying to do your job to stop vandals. Please unblock me. I do not understand how my account is repeatedly blocked when this vandal user is already blocked in the first place. Thanks, --Duel44 01:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Cheetah (Justice League) Sir, I have created this page:Cheetah (Justice League), but what sort of category need I put that under? I scrolled through the category index, however, I did not find a suitable category to place this page under. There is also appears to be a problem with that page's infobox, it refuses to display the character name. Thanks, --Duel44 15:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Your Welcome! DCaddict 23:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Batman wiki Sir, Once more a little something that deserves clearing up at Batman Wiki: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Doomlurker. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Bivis19980". The reason given for Bivis19980's block is: "continued rumour adding after warnings" Just unblock me, and I shall be able to continue to improve Batman Wiki as much as I have been improving this one. Thanks, --Duel44 00:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yet again it is to do with the IP address, if i unblock the IP then Bivis will possibly be able to edit again, its only a week long ban but i have tried unblocking you and it says "Error: Block ID not found. It may have been unblocked already." Doomlurker 17:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) 2-New Heroes Hey Adam I added the 2nd Wonder Girl and Raven pages to the site. If you want me to add some other heroes or even work on comic book writers and artist pages on the site let me know. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Forum Sir, It has just occurred to me this expanding wiki is lacking in a forum. I have considered starting the forum pages like a watercooler or a featured article voting section, as are on other wikis, but I wished to hear your thoughts on this matter first. Thanks, --Duel44 14:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Forum Completed Sir, We now have a help desk, a watercooler, and a featured article voting section and the first vote. Wonder Woman Wiki now has a complete forum. Thanks, --Duel44 14:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Jessica Biel Hey Adam I couldn't agree with you more Jessica Biel would be the perfect choice to play Wonder Woman in a movie when ever they do it she is my number-1 choice of actress to by the role in the movie. Hopefully we will some day get a chance to see her play Wonder Woman in a movie when ever they make it. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Megan Gale Is Megan Gale set up for the role of Wonder Woman in both her movie and Justice League?--Lg16spears 03:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Black Lantern Aquagirl Hey Adam Yea I saw that about Aquagirl Possibly becoming a Black Lantern thats going to be interesting. Great Work on Getting Aquaman Site too 200 Pages an I try to add some writers and artist pages to help Wonder Woman and Hawkman Sites get up to 200 Pages. It should be to hard to get 200 pages for both sites were not that far away from getting there and gallery pages always help in this type of situation. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Wonder Woman Site 200 Pages Hey Adam I just completed your goal of getting the Wonder Woman Site to a grand total of 200 Pages its all done and completed. I basically created alot of writer and artist pages an a few character gallery pages. But overall the site is now at 200 pages. Congraduations oh well talk to you later and I'll see what I can do with the Hawkman site with the same page type work to get it too 200 pages if it still needs it. From Rod Shazam Wiki Skin Hey Adam the Shazam Wki Skin looks great it real makes a big improvment to the site. An I' See if I can do some work on the Hawkman site as well with the same sort of pages meaning writers and artist pages that I did here on the Wonder Woman site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Wonder Woman Movie Cast Nice casting good choices the only that is a little Perplexing is why is Denise Richards on that list she doesn't exactly scream out great acting performance and Robert Downey Jr. for now I only see him as Iron Man but overall great choices nice job. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Denise Richards I have to admit at one point in my life I saw her as being hot but that was in a long time ago in a galaxy far far away either that or I made a deal with The Spectre to remove that thought from my mind. As for Robert Downey Jr I could defintly see him play a villian role and play that character but for now I only see him as Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes. On the Green Lantern Rogues Gallery do you want me to Move Superman Prime to the Sinestro Corps Section because I can do that. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Ok I'll start Right Now. From Rod Follow up on disambigs OK, thanks for the lead on the Silver Swan page as a possible template for disambigs. And it may well work for certain characters... But here's the thing... the disambig in question I'm thinking of creating is for characters named Artemis. As you know, at least two Artemis-es are ''very major characters in the Wonder Woman mythos and I'm guessing you'd agree (and I hope not presumptuously) that it wouldn't be appropriate to try to jam them both into the same entry. I already have an idea of how I want to do the disambig or at least how I would qualify/title both entries... question is, can I go ahead and do it the way I think and if so, do you have good disambig coding on this site? I'm not sure if it's programmed in as yet... Woldnewton 07:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The Cavalier Sir, I wanted to inquire if the Cavalier deserves a place on this wiki. He is not a member of the Injustice League, but he had at least three encounters with Wonder Woman, even if he is a Batman rogue. Thanks, --Duel44 02:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Cavalier Finished Sir, I have completed the Cavalier page. Minor background information, then how the character broke his code against women, his battle against Wonder Woman, and how he teamed up with several Wonder Woman enemies to attack the Secret Six, along with how he survived. Unfortunately, I was not able to find an image of his encounter with Wonder Woman. I will, however, upload an image of the Wonder Woman collectible mug he was pictured on. The Cavalier's two clashes with Wonder Woman were during the "Twelve Trials of Wonder Woman" storyline in 1974. He, did, however, appear a third time with several Wonder Woman enemies in the Secret Six miniseries. Thanks, --Duel44 08:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 1970s TV Hi! Would you mind weighing in on this? Thanks! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 05:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Main page and skin Hi! I went ahead and changed the skin because it needed an update. I'm sorry that you questioned the changes on my talk page, but you you did the same thing to my design a few months ago. And honestly, I'm not trying to be rude, but the skin design with Wonder Woman on the left and Cheetah on the right could have looked more professional. With the new TV series coming up soon, this wiki is going to be getting more traffic, so I'd really like it to be looking nice so that people stick around. I know I haven't lived up to all my admin duties here lately, and I think you've been doing some great content work here, but I think we can work together to make this wiki great. Thanks! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 17:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've been trying to move away from using characters on the background skin because they don't always show up correctly for everyone depending on what their screen size is. On the Superman Wiki, I've been using the Fortress of Solitude, and it's worked out really well. So, I figured Paradise Island would be a good fit for Wonder Woman, and it's a much better color scheme than using oranges and yellows which never really look good on websites in abundance. To that effect, the silver matches the background skin and is also representative of her bracelets, which are an iconic element of the character. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 17:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage H! I'm Kate from Wikia; I wanted to let you know that I added a blog feed to your mainpage to feature the latest news on Wonder Woman. Kate.moon 21:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) To Whom It May Concern, I am known as serlingfemme and I contributed a picture to the Wonder Woman picture gallery. It's from The Justice League Unlimited. My Wiki is Amazonian Odessey which is an eductional wiki about the Amazons of myth and history. If you have any imformation about any Amazon or warrior woman, feel free to share.